


Sloppy

by Nemoinis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemoinis/pseuds/Nemoinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney McKay was a sloppy kisser; it reminded John of an overeager St. Bernard puppy, way too wet with a little more force than necessary. And normally, that would be a deal breaker. Because John was a fan of the long lost art of making out for hours on end; nothing but lips and tongues and the sweet pressure of his chest against his partner, the hot, fluttery way their heart pounded against his rib cage. But he kinda liked Rodney a lot and thought that maybe he could teach Rodney a thing or two about kissing. So he'd cup Rodney's chin, his cheek, try to guide but Rodney would vibrate against his hands until John thought he'd break into a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy

**Author's Note:**

> Moving everything to AO3 - originally posted on Livejournal in 2008.
> 
> All comments and/or kudos appreciated!

Rodney McKay was a sloppy kisser; it reminded John of an overeager St. Bernard puppy, way too wet with a little more force than necessary. And normally, that would be a deal breaker. Because John was a fan of the long lost art of making out for hours on end; nothing but lips and tongues and the sweet pressure of his chest against his partner, the hot, fluttery way their heart pounded against his rib cage. But he kinda liked Rodney a lot and thought that maybe he could teach Rodney a thing or two about kissing. So he'd cup Rodney's chin, his cheek, try to guide but Rodney would vibrate against his hands until John thought he'd break into a million pieces. 

So John let it go, thought that he could lead by example, but Rodney didn't take to the kissing yoke as well as John had hoped and eventually John knew something would break. 

It just happened to be John. 

Because, here's the thing, when he thought about having sex with Rodney, it was blurry and vague and really wet. It probably wouldn't be great, but it wouldn't be all that bad either, because, come on, they were both guys and were mostly wired so that any sex, even bad, was good sex. But reality, Jesus, reality was batten down the hatches and buckle up tight because Rodney was a force of nature; the man didn't seem to have a single concept about personal boundaries and everything seemed to be fueled by his gigantic scientific brain. 

John has had a lot of lovers, male and female, and not one of them, not even John, knew that he could come from having his nipples and the back of his right knee (right knee!) stroked and mouthed. But Rodney knew, because he took every single involuntary moan or shiver or sigh as step one in some fantastic scientific inquiry that involved John's body. Which meant if it took hours and hours and hours to make John's stomach do the same twitchy thing that it did once, when Rodney ran his hand over his thigh, well, then it took hours and hours and hours and Rodney had nowhere else to be. And John was pretty happy to be this kind of guinea pig for once. 

And Rodney had no sense of shame about what was or wasn't taboo and John's dick fucking lived to hear Rodney say 'oh, hey, let's try something new' because, well, YES. Which, in the beginning, meant that John was slightly freaked all the time, because Rodney's new things weren't always happy skippy things like rimming, which Rodney loved to do and John just happened to love receiving, so it was pretty much a done deal, or the entire thing where John lived to suck cock and Rodney happened to have one, but were sometimes things like bondage, which was kinda bad. Mostly because Rodney looked terrified every single time John would sit on the bed and when they switched, John couldn't stop laughing at Rodney's aggressive face. Or the time Rodney's opening gambit was a candle and some handmade clothespins - they spent that evening watching Aliens and rubbing burn cream on Rodney's... well, it was a bad night.

There were the in-between things too, like the first time Rodney had suggested golden showers and John wrinkled his nose in displeasure right up until the hot splash of Rodney's urine hit his thigh and trickled over his spurting erection and John couldn't even take a piss in the locker room anymore and then Rodney proclaimed indifference to the entire process. 

Which was absolutely not the reason John didn't care for Rodney's next adventure, it was pure coincidence, because, come on! Rodney was not a marine, regardless of the borrowed uniform, and John was pretty sure that rocket scientists did not, in fact, go nude under their white lab coats. That was just silly and he said so. Numerous times. 

They worked it out in the end, because marines apparently drank too much coffee and rocket scientists who pretended to not know their prime, not prime numbers got a really weird (not in a good way) spanking followed by a really, really good (not in a weird way) soaking under their lab coats. John considered it to all be good in the end.

But sometimes they didn't do anything new or adventurous, just had slow, hot sex under the windows of John's room, Rodney's legs clenched around John's waist as he muttered John's name or John sucked Rodney's cock in his lab with his hand down his own pants. Sometimes they watched tv or wrote reports and laughed at Carson's jokes over mess and saved the world but didn't save everyone and cried and bled or didn't cry and fought and made up and died and came back and his knees were shot and Rodney's back bothered him constantly and there was a lot more grey hair than before and maybe John still had the lab coat, and sure, Rodney was still a sloppy kisser and John supposed it could be worse. 

He knew for sure it couldn't get any better.


End file.
